rockefeller_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fracture
Introduction The Fracture was a global war that lasted from 2503 to 2519 . This war was the largest in human history, and encompassed most of the present day empires and factions, under many different sides. Temporary military alliances sometimes formed, but were usually short lived. There were over 1 billion military combatants in total, and a state of total war existed, without a concern for any sort of war conventions, such as the Geneva or the Hague. The factions that fought within the Fracture knew that it was a fight for survival, if anything else, and so threw their entire industrial, scientific, and economical might into the war, fueling the death toll. The civilian casualties number somewhere in about 5 billion deaths, due to starvation, military attack, disease, and genocide by occupying forces of almost every side. No faction escaped these brutalities, or shied away from such. The Fracture war saw the first use of widespread orbital bombardment on both civilian and military targets, the first major space battles, and the first widespread use of biological, radiological, nuclear, and chemical weapons in battlefields that could only be described as hellscapes. No faction could be said to have completely won or lost (except the UNE), as the war ended in 2519 with the Treaty of Mars, signed by all factions, relegating an end to hostilities. Belligerents The United Nations of Earth: The definite losers in the Fracture, they lost almost all natural mineral resources from their planet, Earth, and thus plummeted most of their population back to the stone age. Poor military performance was due to the Fracture first being seen as a minor rebellion, therefor catching their high command by complete surprise when all-out war broke out. As well, there was no defined ideology of the UNE, and so many ground soldiers were unwilling to fight to the death, a difference from other factions.They slowly lost territory on Earth, but as a scorched earth policy became commonplace, and territory traded hands often, much of civilization on Earth completely collapsed. By the end of the Fracture, they were left as the sole owner of Earth, mainly because its ecosystem, natural resources, and its very landscape had been ravaged by war, and every other faction left in search of a better place. The Brotherhood of Petroleum (now the Rockefellers): At first emerging from secrecy after approximately 350 years, they achieved space dominance very early on, until PCSM surface-to-space missiles were implemented. This allowed them to begin massive drilling and oil extraction on Earth to fund their war effort, and their military snowballed in power, until it controlled most of the western Hemisphere. However, this had massive repercussions on the ecosystem, and presented a massive threat to every other faction, so in one of the few join efforts in the war, the PCSM and UNE decided to launch a joint offensive on the Rockefellers. While initially succesful, it quickly stalled in one of the bloodiest stalemates at the Battle of the Maginot, as opposing armies quickly dug in, and both sides resorted to using tactical-sized weapons of mass destruction and orbital bombardment. This however, quickly exhausted Earth's supplies of petroleum, and so on March 22nd, 2517 Rockefeller and a small group of colonists snuck their way to Titan, and established a colony there. The rest of the Brotherhood's military soon followed, and their proclaimed the Omnipotent Imperium of LiquidPetrol, recognized at the Treaty of Mars Peoples' Collective of Synthetics and Machines: When the Rockefellers rebelled against the UNE, the PCSM saw it as their chance to also achieve independence. They declared war against everyone else on October 17th, 2503. Having been absent from the early space battles, they were not able to achieve space dominance, and so had to rely on force field projectors integrated with battle formations to protect against orbital bombardment. Later, the PCSM central core decided to develop surface-to-space missiles, which completely destroyed all illusions of orbital supremacy, and contributed to the stalemates later in the war. However, their largest action was probably one of subterfuge: in 2510, the PCSM embarked on a campaign to indoctrinate and turn every robot and machine to be loyal to the PCSM. Many of the UNE and Rockefeller robots succumbed, and contributed to the ever growing armies of the PCSM. PCSM forces were the most likely to fight to the death, due to their unique nature of thinking, as a hivemind. Fearing total Rockefeller victory, the UNE and PCSM formed a temporary alliance on May 22nd, 2513, and launched the 72nd Offensive, which stalemated at the bloody Battle of the Maginot. With the dire need of metal in order to continue creating forces, and the every present fear of a central-core infiltration by special forces, the central core was moved to Ceres on December 2nd, 2516. The PCSM military stayed on Earth until the Treaty of Mars, which ended hostilities.